


《盡頭》 雷古勒斯中心，原著向

by Ktee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, RBSB, 天狼星, 布萊克, 西里斯 - Freeform, 雷古勒斯 - Freeform, 黑兄弟 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktee/pseuds/Ktee
Summary: 一段未盡的心願。 年齡操作。
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/Sirius Black, 黑兄弟
Kudos: 9





	《盡頭》 雷古勒斯中心，原著向

《盡頭》 雷古勒斯中心，原著向

雷古勒斯走在一片白霧中。

他漫無目的地走著。前方似乎有人的聲音。

他撥開了迷霧，看見一個有著一頭黑髮的小男孩。

男孩有一雙灰色的眼睛。

他看起來有些焦慮，似乎又有些警惕。

他看見來者不過是一個比他大不了多少的少年，態度明顯地放鬆了些。

“喂──你是誰？”他問。

雷古勒斯沒有回答，反而道：”叫別人”喂”很不禮貌，小孩。”

男孩聽了哼笑了下，倏地態度一變。

他用著一副拿腔拿調的語氣道：“那麼，這位閣下先生──請問您有在這個地方見到──其他人嗎？”

雷古勒斯微微勾起了嘴角。

“你要找誰呢？我見過的人可多了。”

小男孩為他逗孩子的語氣翻了個白眼，道：”我弟弟，比我矮一點，跟我長很像，是個小哭包。”

雷古勒斯聽了，一時間不知道該如何反應，不過他難得地──有些想笑。

“你這麼形容你弟弟，他不會高興的。”雷古勒斯柔聲說。

男孩揚起頭，挑了下眉。

“看來──閣下是沒看到他。那我走了。”

“你怎麼知道我沒見過？”雷古勒斯問道。

“如果閣下見過他──就會知道我說得對。”男孩說，”再見──我得去找我弟弟了。”

雷古勒斯見他還真的走了，頓時有些哭笑不得。

“等一下，”他說，”我知道他在哪。”

小男孩狐疑地回過頭看著他。

雷古勒斯道，”不過──他在的地方可不太好找。你為什麼要去找他呢？”

“閣下──這個問題可真有意思。他是我弟弟，再遠也得找到他，”小男孩說，”他現在指不定在哪哭呢，我得快一點。”

所以你也別拖沓了，快點告訴我他在哪。

雷古勒斯幾乎能讀出他臉上的意思。他看著眼前一副小大人模樣的男孩，心裡驀地升起一股作弄人的心思。

他對著小男孩說：”你弟弟現在過得好得很，我看見他有很多新朋友。說不定他早就忘了你呢？”

小男孩聽他這麼說，果真愣了會。

然而沒兩秒，他又恢復了原本的腔調。  
“這樣啊，多謝閣下先生告訴我。”

說著，話鋒卻是一轉。“不過即使他過得很好，我也得知道他在哪。閣下先生──願意說嗎？”

雷古勒斯看著小男孩的臉。

他仔細端詳了會，突然道：  
“別叫閣下了，叫我哥哥──我就告訴你，如何？”

男孩似乎努力忍住了白眼，哼了聲。

不過他的嘴上倒是乾脆：”哥哥──”他道，”現在可以告訴我了？”

雷古勒斯愉悅地笑了。

“他嘛……他在一個海邊的山洞裡。山洞裡有一片湖泊，湖泊的中央有一座小島──他就在那裡。”

雷古勒斯道：”他有很多同伴。你不用去找他。”

男孩一臉”聽你鬼扯”的樣子。他轉過身，看起來似乎準備要走了。

“去哪？”雷古勒斯問。

“去找那個”海邊的山洞””，男孩懶洋洋地說，”我怎麼感覺──你根本沒見過他？”

“喔，你覺得我說謊。”雷古勒斯語帶笑意地說。

”看你後面。”他道。

男孩直覺地轉過頭，立刻被嚇得退了兩步。

那是一座巨大的山洞，潮濕、陰冷，光是站在洞口就感覺到瀰漫的死氣。

“他才不可能──不可能自己跑到這種地方！”男孩高聲說。

“──如果，他不得不呢？”雷古勒斯問道，

男孩臉色白了下。

“你要怎麼辦呢？”雷古勒斯蹲下身，輕輕摸了摸小男孩的頭。

”先回去找媽媽吧？你們的母親…說不定，也在找你呢？”

他說著，牽起了男孩的手。”走吧，我帶你去找她……”

小男孩抽回了手。

”你還說他──過得很好？很多新朋友？”他語氣冷淡地道，眼神中似乎有些指責：”不。我得先去找回我弟弟。”

“啊，我說了謊，”雷古勒斯承認道，”不過其他都是真的。”

“只是先去找你母親，多一個人找，不是比較快？”雷古勒斯說。”而且，你也很害怕。別逞強了，”

小男孩的臉色有些蒼白，卻還是道：

“他一定比我更害怕。我不能放他一個人在這裡──”

雷古勒斯笑了聲，道：”可是你去了也什麼都做不了。”

小男孩頓了下，退了一步，有些惱怒而疏離地道：

“好了──多謝閣下的幫助。剩下的，就是我的事了。”

他越過了雷古勒斯，逕自走進山洞。

雷古勒斯沉默地看著他的背影。

直到人影快要消失，他才揚聲問道：

“能告訴我，你弟弟的名字嗎？”

男孩頭也不回地揮了揮手。

就在他以為不會得到回覆的時候，他聽見了男孩的聲音。

“雷古勒斯。他叫雷古勒斯──”

雷古勒斯笑了。

是與不是有什麼關係？

他站起身，男孩的背影已然消失。他閉上了雙眼。

再睜開眼，眼前又是一片白霧。

真好。

他想，如此，他也能繼續走下去。

【完】


End file.
